1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the novel use of microporous organogels as adsorbents and solubilizing agents in the field concerning the trapping of fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Before they can be analyzed, fluids which by definition group together gases or liquids must be trapped. The fields of application are varied and diverse, and mention may be made for example of the analysis of polluting agents or fragrances whether or not in the form of volatile compounds.
Nevertheless, the adsorbent materials used at present are very rapidly saturated on the surface which prevents the trapping of fluids in large amounts.
In addition, the porous adsorbents currently available are of mineral origin (activated charcoal, zeolite, clays) or synthetic polymers.
The trapped products are difficult to recover and the density, porosity and polarity of these materials cannot be adjusted.
These materials are also difficult to regenerate leading to high costs of use.
Additionally, there is a true need at the current time to develop new materials in the field of fluid trapping.